Thank Harry for Change
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Sideshot to Things Change. Blaise and Ron's side of the story. While Harry chases after Draco, Ron and Blaise get together. Slash. M/M. RW/BZ.
1. Hallway

**Hello, this is Ron and Blaise's side of the "Things Change" story I'm writing. Many want their side and action, so here it is.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Ron was sitting on the floor in the Gryffindor common room, using the coffee table as a surface to do his homework. He didn't really want to do it, but with a best friend like Hermione, you did it or put your life on the line. He'd rather keep his life. So here he was doing his homework Around him was also Dean and Seamus doing their homework, Neville just sitting on the couch, and Hermione reading a book in one of the chairs. He had no idea where Harry was, and that caused him a little worry - even though he knew Harry could take care of himself, after years of friendship and their 'adventures' he had instincts to protect him with his life, right along with the other two who have been on the 'adventures', Neville and Hermione.

The four have been together since they all met on the train. It was like they had felt pulled together. Of course they had been a little reluctant to share all their secrets, they had only just met and they didn't know each other completely. But after their first 'adventure' secrets started to be revealed. Such as Harry's home life and his scars, Neville's grandmother, Hermione's childhood and her reason for putting herself into books, and Ron's need to make something of himself. And their darkness. They each had darkness, and that was what they thought pulled them together.

And for the sake of protecting themselves, they only kept it between them.

"Have you guys noticed anything different about Harry and Draco?" Neville asked out of the blue.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked absently.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed as she set her book down, making Ron look up at her. "I thought I was the only one."

Neville, Dean, and Seamus nodded as Ron looked around. What were they all nodding about? Draco and Harry fought all the time, it was normal, ever since first year. "What are you talking about?" Ron asked. "They're the same as every year. They fight."

"No Ron," Hermione sighed. "There's more than that."

He snorted. "I highly doubt there's anything more between those two."

Neville and the other guys rolled their eyes while Hermione glared at him.

Just then Harry walked in fuming and stormed upstairs. They all watched him go by and they didn't have to guess who he was angry about, not even Ron. He could tell.

* * *

Pansy, Blaise, and Theo were sitting in the Slytherin common room and were having the same discussion as their rivals. "I don't see it," Blaise said. He didn't see how Draco and Potter's fight have changed. They seemed the same to him, but then again he didn't really pay attention to their fights unless one got hurt and surprisingly neither have ended up in the infirmary in the past six years.

"How can you not?" Pansy said. "The air is practically thick with sexual tension when they fight."

Blaise shrugged. "I don't see it."

"Maybe because you're constantly staring at a certain redhead so you don't notice anything else."

Blaise couldn't help but smirk. He's been lusting after Ron since their fourth year but it had been building since first. Of course he hadn't known what it was, all he could do was admire his beauty from afar. That hair. Yes it was red and fiery but it was long, going down to his shoulders, and went perfectly with his ice blue eyes. Blaise remembered the first time he had seen those eyes. He had felt electrified. Now, Ron was tall and lean with muscle, so delicious looking Blaise has wanted to undress that body and feel it for years.

"Yes he is delicious isn't he?"

He saw Pansy roll her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when Draco came storming through the portrait hole and stormed upstairs without a word.

"One guess on why he's upset," she said as they heard his door slam shut.

They gave Draco a while to cool down and shower before they called it a night and went upstairs. Blaise and Theo walked in to see Draco already in bed and they could see that he was pissed. "You alright Draco?" Blaise asked.

He scowled. "Yes."

"Another fight with Potter?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes! The damn bastard had the nerve to ignore me when I confronted him about knocking into me! Who does he think he is to ignore me? He thinks because he's the 'Chosen One' that he can ignore me," he growled.

Blaise and Theo shared a look before heading for the shower. "That sucks mate," Theo said. "You shouldn't allow him to ignore you."

"You're right," Draco growled.

Blaise would have groaned but he refrained. Saying that to Draco was sure to cause something and judging by Draco's expression he already was planning something. Once they were in the bathroom, Blaise silenced the door. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" Theo asked undressing.

"You just basically told Draco to confront Potter and you know he'll do it. Draco's got some sick obsession with Potter for some reason. And something will happen that'll make Draco even more pissed off about and we'll have to continue listening to him."

He watched Theo pause in pulling down his pants. "Hmm, I didn't think about that."

"Of course you didn't."

"We'll just have to watch him."

Blaise almost groaned but didn't when he thought about how it would mean he had to watch out for Potter too which meant he got to watch Ron. His own obsession.

So he nodded, "Sure," before undressing and getting into the shower where his imagination took over.

* * *

The next day - Friday - Blaise, Theo, and Pansy were watching Draco and Potter, and they could tell something was up. Draco's eyes were constantly on Potter with a glare, like he wanted to drill a hole into him. And that alone told them that whatever Draco was planning he was going to do that day.

"He's planning something," Pansy whispered to Blaise at dinner.

Blaise nodded. "Yeah, he is."

Just then Blaise watched Potter leave the Great Hall and not shortly after Draco stood up and followed after him. Blaise, Theo, and Pansy all looked at each other and quickly stood up to follow, the three Gryffindors joining them.

They all followed Draco and stepped into an alcove to hide and watch. Blaise 'conveniently' stood behind Ron. They watched as Draco pulled his wand out and pointed it at Potter, and not even two seconds later Potter whipped around with his own wand out.

Blaise had to admire the brat's reflexes.

Ron, Hermione, and Neville instinctively drew their own wands out, but Blaise and his friends stopped them. Blaise stopped Ron, Theo stopped Hermione, while Pansy stopped Neville.

"Let them do this alone," Theo whispered.

The Gryffindors looked at each other, silently communicating with each other, reminding him of him and his own friends, before nodding and putting their wands away.

While the other five watched Draco and Potter's confrontation, Blaise was staring at Ron because he really didn't care about how Draco and Potter's fight went. Sure he was interested to see if his friends were right about his best mate and Potter, but he was more interested in the redhead he was currently behind. He had finally touched Ron and even though it was only his hand he had felt a spark go through him that went straight to his cock. He stepped closer a bit to be closer and leaned forward to smell Ron. He smelled wonderful.

The others looked at him and smirked while Ron was completely oblivious to Blaise's hungry stare.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" he heard Potter ask Draco.

"You bumped into me yesterday and then had the nerve to ignore me. No one ignores me! Are you so high and mighty ever since last year that you now ignore me?"

He saw Potter roll his eyes. "Seriously? You're here because I ignored you yesterday."

"Yes! No one ignores me."

Blaise was a little shocked to watch Potter put his wand away. Who the hell did that when an enemy was pointing their own wand at them?

"So you do the only thing you can do to get the better of me," he growled. "Sneak up from behind. What a Malfoy thing to do."

He started to walk away but Draco grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Don't walk away from me!"

"Yeah I probably shouldn't since you'd probably attack me from behind."

"I'm not afraid of you Potter!" he sneered.

"You're record of attacking from behind shows differently."

"You bastard."

"Dick."

"You're such a bastard you're parents died to leave you."

* * *

Ron moved to attack Malfoy for that comment but he stopped when he felt an arm slip around his waist. He blinked down at the dark arm around him and turned to see Blaise.

Holy shit Blaise was holding him!

A blush assaulted his cheeks.

Blaise leaned forward to whisper. "Draco doesn't mean it. You can tell he was just desperate for something to say."

Ron had a distinct feeling that he would have fainted with how close Blaise was.

"Better my parents dead than have a father who's in Azkaban for life for being Voldemort's bitch!"

Ron turned his attention back to Harry and Malfoy, but never forgot the arm that was around him. He's had dreams about being in Blaise's arms for a long time that he wasn't going to forget this one moment.

He watched Malfoy throw the first punch a few seconds later, held his breath, and was surprised when Harry didn't punch him back. But then again Harry's never hit Malfoy or even hexed him too badly, even when the ferret deserved it. He felt nervous when Harry tackled him down and saw this primal glint enter his eyes.

He was prepared for anything but not for what he saw next.

He choked on his breath when he saw Harry swoop down to crash his lips on Malfoy's. Malfoy's eyes widened in shock before they closed and he moaned into the kiss, interlocking his fingers with Harry's.

Blaise's arm around him tightened and Ron could feel the Slytherin pull him back so that his back was flush against his chest. He could feel Blaise's breath coming fast and hot against his neck and when he felt lips against his neck, he blushed. Ron knew he shouldn't be watching Harry and Malfoy, especially with the effect it was having on him, but just like his friends and the three other Slytherins he couldn't look away. It was both beautiful watching them together, they made a beautiful pairing, but it was also a chilling thing. They were enemies for Merlin's sake! It wasn't right in a way, but as he watched Draco's legs open for Harry to lie between and watched as they ground against each other, Ron couldn't help but think about all their fights over the past years.

"Why haven't I noticed this before?" he asked in a whisper as he watched Harry trail down to Malfoy's neck and his hands travel down his body while Malfoy's hands thread through Harry's hair. Harry opened Malfoy's robes and pushed the shirt up to feel Malfoy's pale stomach. And guessing from the moan coming from Harry, he liked what he felt and saw.

"You were busy with Voldemort," Theo murmured as he watched transfixed at Draco and Harry.

Draco was now ripping open Harry's robes and feeling Harry's abs now. And Ron didn't need Malfoy's moan to know he enjoyed them. Even Ron could admit that Harry had a nice body, toned and strong. But he'd hate to see Malfoy's face when and if he ever saw Harry's back. He had nasty scars from his relatives.

"We shouldn't be watching this," Hermione said but she made no move to leave.

"Speak for yourself," Pansy whispered. "This is hot."

Ron had to agree with Pansy, but it was better with Blaise's arm around him and his attention to his neck. Blaise's hot breath caressed his neck, his palm was a current pressure against his stomach as his fingers gently rubbed back and forth below his belly button, and Ron could swear he felt Blaise roll his hips into him.

He suppressed a groan.

* * *

Blaise couldn't believe he was watching Potter fuck his best mate. But it was the hottest damn thing he'd ever seen and he was glad he was watching it with Ron. They were seeing that it was possible for a Slytherin and Gryffindor to be together. If Potter and Draco, enemies, could do it then so could he and Ron.

As Potter continued to fuck Draco into the floor, dominating and demanding but also giving, Blaise had a hunger to take Ron right there right then, devour him, and pound into him until he was spent.

* * *

"I understand you following us to make sure we didn't hurt each other, and I appreciate you putting up silencing charms since we didn't think of it, but if you ever watch us again like that you'll find out how powerful I really am. And I don't want you letting Draco know you saw us because I know it would make him uncomfortable and embarrassed and I don't want that. Is this clear?"

Blaise was shocked when Potter spoke. He hadn't thought he had known they were there. They all stepped out of the alcove and Potter turned to them, raising an eyebrow.

The Gryffindors quickly nodded while Blaise and his friends just gave one short nod. Blaise didn't know if it was him or if the others felt it but there was something about Potter that made him listen and know that Potter was telling the truth.

Potter nodded. "See you guys later," he said and left.

It was silent for a while before Pansy broke the silence. "That was the hottest damn thing I've ever seen!"

Hermione fanned herself. "I agree. I think I'm going to go find Dean."

Blaise's eyes were glued to Ron who was trying not to look at him. He could see Ron's arousal and he had heard his shallow breaths and tiny whimpers as they watched Potter and Draco together.

Hermione left, soon followed by Theo who went looking for Daphne.

Neville and Pansy looked at each other. "Well my betrothed," Neville said with a bow. "May I escort you to a more private spot?"

"Betrothed?" Ron and Blaise asked.

That was a big enough shock to pull Blaise's attention from Ron. He hadn't known Pansy was already engaged, hell he hadn't even known if she was interested into anyone.

Pansy nodded before Neville grabbed her hand. "Now let's go. I have a few things I want to do with my lovely fiancé."

They left with huge grins and a spring in their step.

* * *

Ron felt nervous alone with Blaise. He avoided looking at Blaise, especially since he could feel the Slytherin's eyes on him.

"Um, well, I'll see you around."

He went to walk away but again was stopped by an arm around his waist. He was pulled back against Blaise's chest, feeling every contour of his body against his back. Ron blushed when felt Blaise's hard on in his back. He felt his breath quicken and quickly hardened when he heard him whispered huskily in his ear.

"The silencing charm is still up."

Ron smiled and turned around in his arms. He was going to have to thank Harry later for letting things change or he would never have let himself have Blaise.

He looked up into Blaise's chocolate brown eyes and felt like melting. The heat and lust he saw in Blaise's eye would melt anyone. He followed Blaise as he walked backwards to they were in the alcove, never looking away from his eyes, and blushed when he felt himself be backed into the wall.

"Tell me this is what you want Ron," Blaise said as he leaned forward until his lips hovered over Ron's. Ron could feel his breath ghost over his lips and wanted to close the distance. "Tell me you want it and we'll continue."

Ron stared into Blaise's warm chocolate eyes for a second longer before whispering, "Yes," and closing the distance.

Merlin's balls!

It was everything he dreamed and more. It was sweet and gentle, Blaise licked his bottom lip and Ron instantly opened his lips. Blaise's tongue entered into his mouth and instantly tangled with his own, slowly and leisurely. Bt then it was like they both became urgent at the same time. The kiss deepened and became heated. Blaise tangled his fingers into Ron's hair and pulled on it a bit to tilt his head back and to the side. Ron moaned at the feel and opened his mouth more for Blaise.

He felt a knee slide between his legs and moaned when he felt it rub against his hardened cock. "Blaise," he whispered when the Slytherin pulled back from his mouth and went to his neck. Ron didn't know if he could concentrate very much with Blaise's leg rubbing against his cock and kissing and licking his neck.

"I've wanted this for too long," he heard Blaise mumble against his neck.

"What?"

Blaise raised his head until he was looking into Ron's eyes and Ron melted all over again. His eyes were too knee weakening for his taste at the moment. Blaise could tell him to do anything and he'd do it. If he told Ron to jump, his response would be how high. That was how melting his stare was.

"I said that I've wanted this for too long Ron." He rubbed his thumb across his bottom lip and Ron felt his breath coming fast.

He's wanted this for a long time?

Ron felt ecstatic.

He pulled Blaise's thumb into his mouth and sucked on it, running his tongue all over it and watching in satisfaction as Blaise's breathing hitched and his eyes darkened to almost black with lust. Ron hummed as he continued.

"I can think of something else that you can put in your mouth."

Now it was Ron's turn for his breathing to hitch. Hell yes! He's wanted to suck Blaise for years.

"You like that idea don't you?" he asked.

Ron quickly nodded his head and almost came when Blaise smirked. That smirk should be an Unforgivable.

* * *

Blaise removed his thumb from the minx's mouth and kissed that mouth while he trailed his hands down that body. He's only dreamed of that body for years. He went to his pants to unbutton and unzip them before pulling back from Ron's mouth. "On your knees," he whispered.

He almost came at the excitement he saw flash in Ron's eyes. Even more when Ron slowly lowered down to his knees on the floor.

He pulled his arching cock out and brought it to Ron's lips. "Suck me."

"Yes Master," his redheaded minx responded.

Blaise moaned at those words. Did he have any idea how that sounded and affected him? He looked into Ron's eyes and saw his answer. Yes, Ron knew what that did to him.

Ron leaned forward and licked Blaise's length from base to tip. The sight of that pink little tongue poking out was arousing. Suddenly Ron's mouth was around his cock and Blaise had to place his hands on the wall behind Ron for support.

His head was bobbing back and forth, his tongue swirling. Blaise was soon a mess. Moaning, groaning, and whimpering above Ron and practically fucking his mouth now. How the hell did Ron learn to do this?

A sudden feeling coursed through Blaise. It felt a bit like jealousy. He wasn't sure but he had an idea that it was. The idea of Ron learning to give someone head from someone else didn't sit well with Blaise. It actually made him pissed.

His fingers carded through Ron's red hair, it was incredibly soft when it didn't, and pulled his head back.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

He had felt anger, but hearing that unsure voice and the look in his eyes vanished it. He shouldn't take his anger out on Ron when he didn't do anything, and he definitely shouldn't ruin this with jealousy.

"No," he shook his head. "I just don't want to come in your mouth."

"Where do you want to come?" Ron asked with a smile.

Blaise moaned and pulled Ron up. He leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "In you." He finished with a nip to his earlobe which got him a moan from his Gryffindor. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

"Good."

He pulled back and crashed their lips together as he went to work to undressing him. He had to see his body and now. He tasted all of Ron's mouth, he was fucking delicious like he thought he would.

"Blaise," Ron whispered.

"Yes?" he asked as he whispered a lubrication spell at Ron's entrance.

"Ahh . . . please."

He wrapped a hand around one of Ron's thighs and hiked it up around his waist before he circled the tip of one of his fingers around his entrance. He saw a flash of fear in Ron's eyes when he pushed his finger in all the way and didn't miss the hiss of pain that he tried to hide. He pressed his lips to Ron's in a sweet kiss as he slowly pushed his finger in and out to get Ron used to the feel. "Don't worry babe. I'll take care of you. Okay?"

He nodded his head and Blaise felt a feeling swell in him again. But it wasn't jealousy. It was affection and honor. Ron was putting his trust in Blaise to not hurt him and take care of him. Blaise felt such honor because he knew from observation that Ron didn't trust easily.

When he was sure that Ron wasn't hurting he pushed in another. Pausing when Ron hissed again, he gave his neck attention to distract him. Once Ron moaned, Blaise moved his fingers in and out, scissoring his fingers to stretch him. He knew when he found Ron's soft spot when he cried out and his back arched.

"Blaise!"

Blaise smiled and kissed Ron.

"What was that?" he panted when Blaise pulled back and added another finger.

"That my dear Ron was your prostate."

"Ahh!" he cried out when Blaise hit it again.

He continued to hit it with one of his fingers while he stretched him with others. He needed Ron now and that was why he pulled his fingers out. Blaise chuckled though at Ron's moan at loss and pout. He leaned forward to kiss that pout away as he coated his cock with lubrication. "Don't pout babe."

"I want you in me."

Blaise grabbed Ron's other thigh and Ron got the message that he needed to jump up and wrap his legs around his waist. Blaise moaned at the feel of Ron surrounding him and how his dripping tip brushed Ron's entrance. "This may hurt at first."

Ron nodded before leaning forward to capture Blaise's lips as he pushed into him. Blaise swallowed Ron's cy and continued kissing him to distract him from the pain. When Ron pushed more down on Blaise, he took that as his cue to push the rest of the way in.

Merlin he felt wonderful! Who would have thought someone could feel this wonderful.

"Shit!" Ron cried out and pulled up before pushing down.

That was all Blaise needed to start moving.

He gripped Ron's ass cheeks and spread them before pulling out and pushing back in. "God, you're so hot . . . so tight . . . so perfect," he moaned as he pounded into Ron.

He felt Ron's blunt nails dig into his back and hissed as he felt cut but it pushed his arousal on.

"Ugh . . . Blaise!" He tightened his hold on him and met each of Blaise's thrusts.

Blaise crashed their lips together again, needing his lips, and continued pounding. He could feel his orgasm coming, he could feel a warmth in gut.

"Blaise . . . I-I'm going to-to come."

"Hold on baby," Blaise whispered as he pushed in and out faster and faster. When he felt it coming, and Ron was pleading, he wrapped his hand around Ron's neglected cock between them and stroked him to match his thrusts. "Come with me."

"Blaise!" Ron yelled as he came. Blaise followed when he felt Ron's ass clench around his cock and when he watched Ron come.

Ron went limp in his arms as Blaise gave a few more thrusts until he felt empty.

Blaise gently pulled out of Ron, kiss him when he hissed from the pain, and lowered down until he was sitting with Ron in his lap. The only sound that could be heard was their breathing as they tried to catch it. Blaise looked down at Ron and smiled when he saw him asleep. He looked so peaceful with his light red lashes fanned against his cheek, his even and deep breaths, and the small smile on his lips. Who would have thought that this strong protective Gryffindor could be so adorable and submissive? He even looked vulnerable as he slept and Blaise felt protective.

He ran his fingers through the red hair and smiled again when Ron sighed and snuggled more into his chest. "Blaise," he sighed.

* * *

Ron stirred awake and hummed when he felt the arm around him tighten. "Blaise," he sighed and heard a chuckle above him.

He raised his head to see Blaise looking down at him. He smiled when he leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. "Hello Ron."

"Hello Blaise."

"Ready to go to your common room?"

He frowned as he looked up at him. Then where and what they had been doing came back to him. He couldn't help but smile but then groaned when he squirmed in Blaise's lap. His back and ass hurt like hell when he moved. "Damn," he muttered.

"You okay Ron?" Blaise asked with a smile.

He wanted to smack that smile off his face. "Shut up," he groaned.

"Here," Blaise said. "It's after curfew, so I'll carry you back to your tower."

Ron looked at him like he was stupid. "Are you serious?"

"Don't I look serious?"

Yeah, he did. But he couldn't.

Blaise seemed to not need to wait for an answer because he gently shoved Ron off his lap, stood up, and after putting their clothes back on with his wand, he picked Ron up bridal style.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

He started walking and Ron would have squirmed out of his arms but every time he squirmed it shot fire up his ass and back. Damn Blaise was hung and every time he felt the pain he remembered the size of Blaise. He would have gotten out of Blaise's arms if it weren't for the pain, so he decided to just let Blaise carry him and snuggled into his chest. It had nothing to do with how warm and gentle he was holding him. Or how protected he felt.

It was obviously after curfew so they didn't run into anyone, thank Merlin, and Blaise carried him the whole way. Ron had fallen asleep sometime during the walk because when he opened his eyes Blaise was tucking him in. "How'd you get in?" he whispered.

"The Big Lady let me through since you were asleep."

Ron lightly chuckled. "Fat Lady."

"What?" Blaise asked as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"She's the Fat Lady, not the Big Lady."

"Well, either way she's big."

Ron nodded. "Yeah," he yawned and closed his eyes.

He heard Blaise chuckle again and then felt his lips against his. "Goodnight Ron. I'll see you later."

"Okay," he sighed. "See you later too."

He felt Blaise give him one more kiss before getting up and going to the door. Before he left, Ron said one more thing that would have made him laugh if he had had his eyes open and saw the reaction. "Master."

* * *

**I'm not too happy wih the sex scene. But I hope you all liked it.**


	2. Out by the lake

Ron sat down the next morning at breakfast with a little wince. His ass still hurt and he didn't want anyone to know. _'What I wouldn't do right now for a pain relieving potion,' _thought Ron as he finished sitting down. When he looked up he saw that Hermione and Neville watching him, and they were smirking! Ron grimaced and started piling his plate.

"Have a good night Ron?" she asked with a smile.

**"Why yes I did. Did you?"**

"Yep," she said while looking around. "Where's Harry?"

"He'll be down soon." Neville said.

Sure enough Harry walked into the Great Hall with a fuming Draco behind him. Ron, Neville, and Hermione watched as Draco marched over to his table and sat down with his friends while Harry was smiling and making his way over to them. Ron had to refrain from staring at Blaise for too long, but he had stared long enough for Blaise to smile and wink at him, making him lightly blush.

* * *

Blaise watched in fascination as Ron lightly blushed and he had a very strong urge to walk over there and touch it. But he didn't. He turned his attention to Draco who was fuming.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked.

"Did you see Potter?" Draco asked. "He thinks because he's the 'Chosen One' that he can do whatever he wants."

Pansy and Theo put some breakfast in their mouth to not laugh while Blaise glanced at Potter. He did look good, he's been getting better at dressing lately and Blaise saw what was bothering Draco. His clothes made Harry look like sex on legs and Draco obviously liked it too much, at least in his own opinion. Blaise shook his head and went back to breakfast and left Draco to staring and glaring at Potter, but not before he let his eyes roam Potter. Blaise could laugh at Draco for his fake anger.

Pansy, Theo, and Blaise talked while Draco tried to look like he was part of the conversation, but they knew he was only trying to not notice Potter's stare. However they smiled when Draco frowned because Potter wasn't looking at him anymore. The blonde Slytherin had it bad!

Just then the post arrived and he heard a screech from the Gryffindor table. "That bitch!"

He looked up to see Ron opening his newspaper and growl something before Potter took the paper to read it.

Figuring it was worth to look, Blaise opened his own paper and almost laughed out loud.

'_Really? Rita's trying to suggest Potter to be the next Dark Lord? That's priceless!'_

He wasn't the only one who thought it was funny.

Draco snorted when he read the article, along with most of the Slytherin table. The Ravenclaws looked between throwing the paper away and trying to think if it was possible for Potter to be the next Dark Lord. The older Hufflepuffs just shrugged it off while the younger ones looked at Potter with fear and looked ready to cry, that is until a few of the older ones talked to them. The Gryffindor table was laughing though. Some of course were louder than other's but it was obviously they too thought it was a bunch of bollocks.

It must have been nice for Harry to know that the school by now knew not to believe anything that Skeeter woman wrote, especially about Potter and that the whole school didn't think him evil. Of course, if the story had been written only last year or the year before the whole school would have bought into it easily, even the Gryffindors.

"Draco, honey," he heard Pansy from across the table, beside Draco.

"I was not drooling!"

Blaise, Theo, and Pansy look at each other, smirking. "Why Draco," he said. "She never said anything about drooling."

Draco blushed a bit before he sneered and went back to his food. Blaise, Theo, and Pansy were trying not to laugh at their poor friend who couldn't stop thinking about a certain wizarding world hero.

* * *

After breakfast, Ron went out walking by himself, out to the lake for some alone time. Harry mentioned going off to the library, Neville to the common room to read, and Hermione off to talk to Madam Pomfrey about something.

He needed some alone time and the lake was the best place to be at the moment. The temperature was back and forth between warm and cold because the change of season was close, so Ron had a light jacket for whenever the weather decided to change to cold suddenly.

Ron didn't really know what he wanted to do with his life, which frustrated him to no end. He had excellent grades, up there with Harry, Hermione, and Neville since they pushed each other to do great, plus Ron had a thing for doing great anyone because of his family. He was part of a family that was huge and it was hard to be recognized without it being for getting in trouble. Bill made something for himself as a curse breaker, working in Egypt. Charlie worked with dragons, Percy at the Ministry, Fred and George had the joke shop, and Ginny, well she didn't know either but she had time. Ron had this year and the next before he was pushed out into the world. All his siblings had excelled in something they loved and put it to a job. Bill had a thing for curses and runes, which he turned to what he did now. Charlie's best subject was Care of Magical Creatures, which put him in working with dragons. Percy was a great kiss ass so he worked in the Ministry and the twins were born pranksters, so it was only smart to open a joke shop and turn all kids into pranksters.

Ron didn't excel in anything really. Sure he did wonderful in his studies, he wasn't as dumb as people thought. Well, he had his dumb moments - Hermione liked to call them "blonde moments". Whatever the hell that meant. But Ron was smart and got excellent grades in anything he put his mind to. But he didn't have anything that sparked his interest to make him think, "Oh I can turn that into a job!"

"Ugh! This is so frustrating!"

"Need to talk?"

He turned around and saw Blaise standing not too far away, wearing a smile. Ron gave a small smile back before turning back to the lake. "Do you know what you want to do once you graduate?" he asked.

"Healing. It runs in the family."

"But is it what you want?" Ron asked. He knew how some families pushed you do what the family usually does. His own mother keeps talking about Ron working in the Ministry like his dad and Percy, but he knows that's not for him and so did his dad. Ron wasn't one to work behind a desk, but he's also had his fill of 'adventures' and taking down dark wizards. So has his friends, which was why none of the four were going into the Auror program.

Blaise smiled as he came up to stand beside Ron and rub his lower back with his hand. Ron almost arched into the touch it felt so good. Time and time again he's heard from his housemates that if he was an animagus then he'd be some kind of cat with the way he arched into touches and almost purred. What they didn't know was that he was a cat. He and his friends had learned to become animagus' after their third year with Sirius and didn't succeed until halfway through their fourth year which had been great because it distracted Harry from the pressure of the tournament and whenever it became too much the four of them would go running in the Forbidden Forest.

Ron was a tiger, which he was happy about. He wouldn't have minded a simple house cat but the fact that he was a strong and protective cat made him smile. Harry was a black panther with the brightest green eyes you'd imagine. Hermione was a lioness - not that surprising with that hair she has. Of course he had mentioned that during a dumb moment and got punched in the arm for it. Neville turned out to be a lion which surprised them all a bit since it made all of them cats.

"It's what I want," Blaise said, pulling Ron from his thoughts. "I like the idea of healing people. I wouldn't work emergency though." He shuddered. "No, I'd rather not be doing emergency."

Ron and Blaise walked for a bit before they found an area that was closed off from anyone else, giving them the sense of privacy, where they sat down and watched the lake. Blaise's hand still rubbing Ron's lower back, kneading it really, and moving up slowly. Ron could feel his tiger purring inside him and Ron almost voiced it and he couldn't stop glancing at Blaise's lap. He had a very strong urge to sit in the Slytherin's lap.

"What do you want to do?" Blaise asked as he moved behind him and started to massage his shoulders.

'_Damn, he has no idea how happy he's making my tiger.'_

"I have no idea." He moaned and hung his head forward. "And that's not a great feeling. We only have about a year and a half before we graduate."

"Do the others know what they want to do?" Blaise asked as he knead his shoulder blades.

"Yeah. Hermione's going into the Ministry." He chuckled. "She's already started working on things she wants to introduce to the Wizangamot and what she wants to change. Neville is going to apprentice for Professor Sprout for a year before taking over her position. She said something about how she hadn't felt like retiring until she found a competent replacement and Neville is definitely someone to take over as the Herbology professor. Harry wants to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. But not without apprenticing for a few professionals for a while." He didn't mention his inventing of spells.

"That's cool, and I can see him teaching that class."

Ron nodded. "Yeah. He's already started apprenticing for his dads since one already taught Defense and the other used to be an Auror." And for his inventions he worked alone, never telling anyone what he was working on, and occasionally writing to Bill with a question on a certain curse and such.

Blaise's hands paused and a moan of disappointment slipped out before he could stop it but he quickly didn't care because it got Blaise's hands moving again. "Dads?"

"Huh?"

"You said Potter's dads."

"Oh, I mean Sirius and Remus. They're Harry's godfathers, but more like fathers." Ron chuckled again. "You should have seen the first time Harry accidently called them dad. It had been an accident but a happy one. Sirius and Remus had been surprised at first but then smiled so big and hugged him. I seriously thought Sirius was going to start floating with how happy he looked."

Blaise laughed and worked his hands back down Ron's spine, Ron arching into the touch. He hummed in happiness and this time he did purr. Blaise laughed again. "Ron, did you just purr?"

"Sorry," he mumbled blushing.

"Don't be," he whispered as he leaned closer to his ear. "I wonder what else will make you make that delicious sound."

Ron's breathing hitched as heat suddenly assaulted him and moaned when he felt Blaise's lips on his neck, kissing, nibbling, and sucking. "Blaise," he whispered.

"Yes babe."

His heart jumped at the name that Blaise called him all of last night. "My ass hurts."

Blaise laughed and wrapped his arms around Ron's waist. "I can imagine. Don't worry, I wasn't going to take you."

'_Well, that's . . . good?' _he thought with a bit of a pout.

He felt Blaise turn his head and lightly kissed his lips. "Don't pout babe. There are other things we can do."

Ron suddenly smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Blaise lied Ron down on his back as he rolled on top of him. Ron's legs automatically opened for him and immediately lowered down on top of him. He lowered his head down slowly and lightly kissed Ron's lips before pulling back. Ron frowned up at him before Blaise did it again. He continued to give Ron light, gentle kisses before Ron growled and grabbed the back of his and brought him down. Blaise smiled against his lips before giving Ron wanted and licking his bottom lip, slipping his tongue into Ron's mouth and tasting him. He tasted like a mix of syrup and chocolate.

'_Probably from his breakfast,' _he thought as he smoothed his hands down Ron's sides and running his fingers under his shirt to touch his skin. He was so warm.

As their tongue caressed each other's slowly, Blaise pushed Ron's shirt up further until his fingers ran across his nipples. He swallowed Ron's gasp as he lightly brushed his fingers over Ron's nipples, feeling them harden.

When the need for air came, they broke apart and while Ron's head was thrown back, Blaise went to Ron's chest. He licked and tasted his pink nipple and smiled at Ron's gasp. He could feel Ron raising his own shirt so he could feel him in return so he quickly pulled off both their shirts, after taking off Ron's jacket, and went back to paying attention to Ron's chest. He worked his way down to his stomach, dipping his tongue into his navel before moving on.

"Blaise, please," Ron whispered above him.

Smiling, Blaise opened Ron's pants and pulled out his erection. He ghosted his breath over the hard flesh before licking the tip. He licked Ron from base to tip before swallowing him to the base and sucking. Looking up he could see Ron biting his lip to keep quiet. Grabbing his wand, he surrounded them with a disillusion and silencing charm and went back to Ron. "Make all the noise you want," he whispered in his ear before going back to Ron's cock.

And noise did he make. Every gasp, every moan, every curse went straight to Blaise's hard cock. He felt ready to explode with how hot he was and how bad he needed release. He felt a tug and looked up to see Ron panting and looking oh so delicious. "I want you to come with me."

With one last lick he crawled up Ron who undid Blaise's pants. Blaise lied completely on top of Ron, both groaning at the pleasure they felt when their cocks touched. Blaise immediately started moving, he needed to. Ron wrapped his legs around his hips and arms around his neck, moving with him. Blaise crashed their lips together and dominated his mouth immediately, tasting his mouth and moaning at the taste.

"Ugh!" Ron grunted. Blaise could tell he was close and so was he. He felt like exploding. "Blaise. Master."

That was it. Blaise's mouth latched onto Ron's neck and came, continuing to grind against Ron. Ron came as soon as Blaise bit his neck.

They both laid there panting, trying to catch their breaths. Blaise was licking the flesh he just bit and ran his fingers through the red hair. Ron was smoothing his hands down Blaise's back and his fingers every now and again went under his pants to squeeze his ass.

"What is it with you calling me Master?" Blaise asked as he pulled back to look down at Ron.

Ron blushed. "It sort of slipped out last night but when I saw how much you liked it I figured I'd use it again."

Blaise smiled and shook his head before grabbing his wand and using a cleaning spell on them. They put their clothes back on before just lying there with Blaise on his back and Ron half on top of him, watching the lake and clouds, or each other. Whatever grabbed our attention at the time.

* * *

Dinner came when a school owl flew towards Draco. Many people watched it fly to him since mail didn't come until morning but most importantly because they could see a flower wrapped in parchment.

"Who's that from?" Pansy asked as Draco took the flower from out of the rolled up parchment and held it.

He didn't answer, he just stared at the flower and Blaise watched in interest as a blush covered his cheeks. They watched Draco read the note while holding the flower and Blaise and Theo rolled their eyes as Pansy read over his shoulder.

As the further down he went, Blaise watched Draco's cheeks get redder. He's never seen Draco blush so much before, so he was very interested to know what was on the note. Pansy squealed and snatched it from him and passed it to them. Blaise and Theo read it together.

The complete beauty of his  
those supple pink lips  
that red blush in his cheeks  
flowing hair  
the joy in his smile  
his laughter ringing in my ears  
such soft, luscious skin  
and those eyes...  
oh, those steel grey eyes  
paralyzing my beating heart  
scattering all my thoughts  
stealing my shallow breath  
holding me in their power  
those eyes of liquid metal  
unnaturally soft & full of love  
nothing compares to these eyes  
his beauty is obvious, yes  
but these eyes are special  
rarely changing this color  
I'm afraid to look away  
fearing they'll change back to blue if I do  
or that deep shamrock green  
I wish I could keep these eyes  
so powerful, so alluring  
even knowing their power over me  
I never want them to leave  
the addiction for his steel eyes  
overwhelms me, needing to see them  
they're the cherry on my sundae  
the final touch to his perfection  
don't ever hide your beautiful eyes from me

Blaise and Theo smiled as they passed it back to Pansy who read the poem again.

"Seems you have an admirer Draco," Theo said.

". . . Yes."

Blaise, Theo, and Pansy shared a look because they knew who it was, and obviously so did Draco, but because they weren't supposed to know about them they kept their silence. Pansy handed the poem back to Draco. "Any ideas on who it can be?"

"No." He answered curtly.

Blaise lowered his head to not show he was smiling.

'_Draco didn't stand a chance against Potter.'_

**Hope you liked.**


	3. Chocolate

The next day, Sunday, Hermione and Ron followed after Harry and Neville. They were surprised to see them walking to one of the greenhouses. "What are we doing here?" Hermione and Ron asked together.

"I'm going to be sending Draco some flowers," Harry said absently.

"Really?" Hermione asked as she looked around, along with Ron. He was a bit a distracted though with Blaise. His thoughts were constantly on him and how they spent their day yesterday. They had stayed out by the lake all day, they hadn't even gone inside for lunch. Well, Blaise did but he brought the lunch out for a picnic in their little secluded area. Luckily there had been a tree there they could use for shade because around lunch the sun had been shining and the temperature was hot. After lunch Blaise had leaned back against the tree with Ron between his legs and they talked about this and that.

"So why don't you just pick something? They're all the same," Ron said as he walked around, not really thinking about what he was saying since he was still thinking about the day before. He missed the looks the others were giving him, thinking he was stupid, Neville looking the most upset.

"No. They. Are. Not." Neville ground out. "Each plant and flower is different."

He realized what he said but before he could apologize to Neville, Harry spoke up. "Well, they all are different and flowers have meanings. And I don't want to send a flower that means death when I want it to mean something else. That's why I need Neville. Last night I sent one that meant beautiful eyes."

Ron heard Hermione sigh, making him roll his eyes because she sounded like such a girl. "So what do you want to do today?" she asked.

Harry smiled and Ron tried not to laugh at the dreamy face he got. "His smile. It's so beautiful."

"Got the flower right here Harry," Neville said and waved him over after glaring at Ron a bit and Ron hung his head because he knew he had upset his friend.

"So Ron," Harry said as he looked at the flowers to choose the perfect one. "What's up with you and Blaise?"

Ron blushed and looked away but couldn't help but smile a bit. He shrugged. "Nothing much."

"Really?" he asked absently as he held up one flower to inspect it. "I could have sworn I saw you two share a kiss before breakfast today."

Ron blushed bright red. They had because they had run into each other while Ron came down the stairs and Blaise came up from the dungeons. Blaise had comment about how delicious he looked and that he intended to make him purr later that night. They had thought they were alone, but obviously not. ". . . I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then I must have imagined that grope of your ass."

"A grope huh?" Neville said with a smirk that would have made Slytherins jealous.

"Shut up," Ron mumbled.

"Got it!" Harry cheered with a bright grin. He waved Hermione over. "Hermione, what do you think?"

Hermione went over and held the flower to look at it before nodding. "Perfect."

Harry nodded back. "Good." He turned to Neville. "Hey, Professor Sprout isn't going to miss these flowers is she?"

"Nah. Since I'm with you she'll be fine with it. Besides," he shrugged, "you're only taking one of whichever flower you want. It's not like you're taking a dozen or more."

Harry nodded before Ron asked, "How is that we've known everything about each other since we were eleven but we never knew about you and Pansy?"

He saw Hermione nodding in agreement.

Neville shrugged. "Easy. Just like we never knew about Harry and Draco. We were busy with other things, and we weren't exactly friendly with Slytherins at the time. Plus it seems to me that we know everything about each other except for who we're interested in or seeing. Such as I didn't know you liked Blaise and I only know about Hermione and Dean because I'm observant." He ended that with a glance to Hermione.

Ron didn't miss Hermione's blush and wondered what that was about. But left it alone for now. "That's true," he mumbled. "Isn't she a bitch though?" he blurted.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her redheaded friend and smiled with Harry who was busy looking at other flowers to send next.

Neville chuckled. "Yes but not as much as everyone thinks. And it's only to people who don't know her well."

They all chuckled.

* * *

Blaise and Pansy were walking around, just hanging out. "So . . ."

"So," Blaise said. He knew she wanted to know something.

She stayed silent for a while before bursting. "So what about you and Weasley?"

He smiled, remembering earlier when they had shared a kiss and Blaise had been able to get in a grope of that wonderful ass. "What about us?"

"Are you together? Was it a onetime thing? Is he being stubborn like Draco is with Harry and you have to chase him? Come on." When he didn't say anything and continued to smile she went for the big guns. She wrapped her hands around his upper arms and made her eyes as big as she could get them. "Blaise," she whispered. "Please."

'_Damn,' _he thought as he tried not to look at her. _'She knows I don't do well against those puppy dog eyes.' _He glanced at her and sighed. "Fine. I don't know if we're together per say but we have been together, you know."

She giggled. "Yes I understand." She silent before asking, "When?"

"If you must know Friday and last night." They had snuck into an empty classroom to get together one more time before parting. Of course, he wasn't mentioning their time by the lake. It seemed special, private, just between them.

"Where last night?"

"Oh no," he said. "I'm not telling you that now that I know you have a thing for man on man action. I want all my attention on Ron, not half on him and half on the lookout for you."

Pansy smiled sweetly and Blaise felt a bit worried.

_Oh well. As long as she doesn't tell Ron about the puppy dog eyes.'_

_

* * *

_

Lunch time came and the Great Hall paused when they heard someone squeal in excitement from the Slytherin table. It was a surprise since everyone thought Slytherins didn't show much emotion and there sitting by Draco Malfoy was a happy, excited, bouncing Pansy Parkinson. In the process of them all looking to see that Malfoy had received another flower wrapped in rolled parchment they missed an owl drop something off to Ronald Weasley too.

Now everyone was wondering who the mystery person could be that would send the Slytherin Ice Prince a flower two days in a row.

* * *

"Who's that from?" Neville asked Ron who just received a big Honeydukes' chocolate bar, Ron's favorite candy.

Ron blushed as he read the card.

_Hope you enjoy the chocolate._

_I plan to enjoy you later tonight._

_Thinking of you._

_BZ_

Ron's heart raced in anticipation as Neville chuckled and he suddenly couldn't wait for the night to come. They had agreed last night after their time in the abandoned classroom to meet again tonight in the Room of Requirement. Blaise was going to put the room together and meet Ron outside at eight. He was excited to see how Blaise makes the room and what he had planned.

* * *

Blaise had watched Ron read the note and smiled as Ron blushed. Merlin did he love that blush. Made him wonder if it covered his whole body. There was always time to find out. He had ordered the Honeydukes' chocolate earlier in the morning because he knew it was Ron's favorite, and he wanted to give him something, something that Ron liked. And sweets was one thing Ronald Weasley liked.

Blaise turned his attention back to Draco who was staring down at the flower and parchment. Thanks to Pansy's outburst, now everyone was watching him.

"Draco," Pansy said. "Open it."

He picked up the parchment and just like yesterday he slid the flower out to look at it better. It was a bright yellow tulip. Draco rolled open the parchment and read, with Pansy also reading it. Blaise watch Draco bite down on his bottom lip to stop himself from smiling while Pansy squealed again and just like last night ripped the parchment from him to hand to Blaise and Theo. Activity continued in the Great Hall but they all knew it was talk about Draco's flowers and who it could be.

Blaise and Theo read the poem together.

To see your beautiful smile,  
I will cross a border.  
I will fly like a bird,  
As it is my heart's order.

My eyes are restless,  
To see your beautiful smiles.  
I have promised my heart  
That I will go a thousand miles.

To see your beautiful smile,  
I will change my own way.  
I will break the chain of values,  
No matter what the world say.

'_Damn,' _Blaise thought as he looked up at Draco to see him smiling a little with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Potter really knew how to make the Ice Prince blush and how to approach him. Draco could fight against someone coming on to him head on and being bold. But have someone be sweet and nice, which has never happened before, he didn't know how to respond. And judging by Draco's smile, he liked this approach.

Pansy handed back his poem with a smile. "Any idea?" she asked.

Shaking his head, Draco ran his fingers over the last part. Blaise has never seen Draco like this and it was all thanks to Potter.

"Sounds like they really like your smile Draco," Theo said with a grin.

Again he smiled and Blaise watched him glance up at Potter at the Gryffindor table to see him beaming. Wow they had it bad.

* * *

Eight o'clock came and Ron was standing on the seventh floor in front of the blank wall that quickly changed to show a door that Blaise came through. "Hello babe," he said as he came up to him to give him a kiss. Ron pressed his lips more to Blaise but he pulled back, much to Ron's disappointment. "We'll have more time for that babe, come on."

Blaise grabbed Ron's hand and led him into the room, the door disappearing behind them. The room was cozy, a fireplace burning and a huge four poster bed on the other side. The sheets looked like silk and black and looked really nice.

Ron was turned around and immediately felt lips against his. He immediately opened his mouth for Blaise and felt the Slytherin's tongue caress his. Their kiss was gentle for a few seconds before it became heated and desperate. Ron felt himself walking backwards and before he knew it the back of his knees hit the bed and he was gently being pushed down with Blaise on top of him. They scooted back until they were fully on the bed and Ron suddenly felt the warm air on his body. He looked down and saw that he was naked.

"The perks of magic," Blaise whispered against his lips as he raised Ron's arms above his head.

Ron felt so good as Blaise rubbed against his body, his body nude while Blaise was still fully clothed. Their kiss was still heated and Ron was trying to grind against Blaise but each time Blaise nipped his lip in punishment, not that it was such punishment since it felt wonderful.

He was paying so much attention to the kiss that he didn't notice how something started to surround his wrists until it was too late. He broke from the kiss to tip his head back to look up at his wrists that were now tied spread out. "What the hell?" he asked.

"I want you spread out," Blaise said as he trailed down his body until he was standing at the end of the bed where he swished his wand and Ron's legs were spread wide with his ankles tied down too. Ron blushed at how he was open to his view. "I want you open," Blaise whispered and stared at between Ron's legs. Ron blushed even more under Blaise's stare and groan but couldn't help that his cock twitched in excitement.

Blaise walked around the bed and held out what looked like black silk. "What?"

"I want you blindfolded."

Ron bit down on his bottom lip before slowly nodding. "Okay."

He raised his head off the bed so Blaise could tie it around him and all he could see now was black. It left him feeling vulnerable and exposed, but oddly again it made his cock twitch in excitement. He knew he could trust Blaise not to do anything he didn't like and that he would stop if he asked. So he laid back and let Blaise has his way with him.

* * *

Blaise had to control his breathing. It was coming out fast and harsh. Ron looks so wonderful laid out on the bed, tied down and spread open, for all for Blaise to see, and so vulnerable. And he knew Ron trusted him or he wouldn't have let Blaise go on this far. Blaise trailed his fingertips over Ron's body, not fully touching him but enough for Ron to feel. He heard Ron's breathing hitch and continued on down his body. His fingers ghosted over his cock, Blaise could feel the heat coming off Ron's body. Ron tried to push his hips up to feel more of his fingers but Blaise quickly had roped tie him down by his waist.

"None of that now," he whispered.

Ron bit down on his lip again and Blaise went up to soothe out the lip. "As much as that action makes me want to kiss you Ron," Blaise whispered, "it's a bad habit."

Ron chuckled but nodded. "Yes master."

Blaise moaned at that word and thought of what he wanted. A second later he found it on the bedside table. He grabbed it and sat beside Ron, with the bowl in his lap. He grabbed the brush and brushed the Honeydukes' melted chocolate over each nipple - getting a gasp from Ron as the warmth touched his skin - down the middle of Ron's chest, and down to stop at his belly button where he circled it.

"Blaise?" he whispered panting

"Trust me."

Ron nodded and continued to pant as Blaise drew on Ron with melted chocolate that quickly cooled on his skin. Blaise was so excited because he got to lick it off. Brushing the brush back in the chocolate, he brushed the chocolate over Ron's hard cock. He watched as a drop of cum leaked from the head and trailed down his cock to mix with the chocolate. Blaise licked his lips.

Quickly setting the bowl down, he leaned over Ron and licked one nipple. Ron gasped and pushed his chest more into Blaise. He allowed thing since he wanted more. The taste of the chocolate and Ron's skin was intoxicating and Blaise thought he was going to get light headed with how good he tasted. He always knew Ron would be delicious but this was beyond delicious.

He worked his way down Ron's body slowly, taking his time and savoring the taste, savoring the sounds coming from Ron's mouth. It was all going to his head. He felt drunk.

He finally reached what he wanted most, and judging by Ron's squirming he wanted it too. By now the chocolate was mixed with Ron's precome and again Blaise licked his lips. Taking one lick from base to tip, he moaned at the taste while Ron hissed. Another lick. Another lick. Another lick. He couldn't stop. He continued licking Ron's cock until he was licked clean and Ron was begging for Blaise to suck him. And who was he to deny Ron what he wanted?

Wrapping his mouth around Ron, he deep throated him and sucked.

"Fuck!"

Blaise bobbed his head up and down, flattening his tongue against the underside of his cock until he came to the tip where he swirled his tongue.

"Blaise! Please!"

"Please what?"

"Fuck me! Please!"

He smirked and crawled up Ron's body, crashing their lips together. The kiss was hard and passionate, tongues battling, moaning as they tasted the chocolate and each other. Blaise whispered a lubrication charm on his fingers and threw his wand somewhere so he could prepare Ron. Soothing his fingers around Ron's hole, he could feel it puckering as if begging for something to enter, and pushed his fingers in. Ron moaned into the kiss and pushed down on the fingers when Blaise released the ropes around his waist with a thought to the room. Blaise quickly added another finger, stretching him and quickly finding his prostate.

"Ahh!" Ron screamed and arched his back.

Blaise attacked it with every thrust of his fingers and added another when he knew Ron could take a third. "You like that don't you?" he growled in Ron's ear.

"Yes master," Ron replied and Blaise smirked, stabbing Ron's prostate and got a scream. "Please…more."

"You want my cock?"

"Yes!" he screamed and again arched his back. "Yes," he whispered, "I want your cock."

Blaise thought about what he wanted and watched as the ropes slacked a bit on Ron's ankles, but only enough for Blaise to bend Ron's knees and push his legs wide open. Blaise moaned as he saw how his three fingers were being swallowed by Ron's ass. "Fuck Ron," he whispered and pumped his fingers one more time before pulling them out. Ron moaned in disappointment but Blaise didn't let him feel that way for long. He positioned himself at Ron's entrance and, after whispering a warning to Ron, slammed into his body.

Ron screamed and grabbed onto the ties that were around his wrists. Blaise leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Ron's lips. He stayed still for as long as he could - which wasn't long with how tight and hot Ron was - and started moving.

Their bodies slapped together as Blaise held Ron's hip down, pushing into him at an angle that had him hitting Ron's prostate each time.

"Harder! Faster!" Ron gasped.

Blaise did as he asked and soon could feel the tingle in his spine and his balls tighten. He grabbed Ron's cock and stroked him to match his hard and fast thrusts. "Fuck Ron! Come for me! Now!"

Ron screamed his release and his come exploded over his hand on their chests as Blaise's come coated Ron's walls. He was surprised he was able to move at all with how tight Ron's walls were squeezing him. Blaise collapsed on top of Ron, panting.

He thought about Ron being released and he felt Ron's arms and legs collapse but Ron didn't stir. He rose to his hands and looked down to see Ron asleep. Smiling, he summoned his wand, the little wandless magic he could do, and cleaned them both and the sheets before pulling the sheet over them and holding Ron. He ran his fingers through Ron's hair and smiled as he fell asleep, listening to Ron's purring.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. **


	4. Worry

Tuesday came and Ron felt limp. His body was so satisfied that he didn't want to wake up. But he felt lips against his own so he blinked his eyes open and stared into chocolate eyes. He blinked a few more times before he registered who he was staring at. A warm smile came to his lips as Blaise leaned forward to kiss his lips softly again.

"You snore," Blaise whispered.

Ron blushed. "I know."

Blaise smiled. "Don't worry. It was cute because it was soft. Plus I got you to purr last night before passing out." Ron's blush darkened and he hid his face into his pillow while Blaise chuckled. "Come on babe, we need to head back before the other students wake up."

Groaning, Ron rolled over so he was half on top of Blaise who chuckled again at him and buried his face into his chest. "I don't want to."

"Neither do I but we have to."

He groaned and rolled back onto his back. "Fine." He stretched and felt the ache in his muscles from the night before but felt satisfaction at what went on. He didn't feel sticky waking up like yesterday morning, which had him feeling good since he didn't have to rush a shower. Not that he was complaining because now he knew that whenever he saw, smelled, tasted, or even heard about chocolate, he was going to blush hard, remembering Sunday night. "Shower with me?

Blaise grinned and Ron felt his heart race at the lust and desire that flared in those chocolate eyes. "I'd be delighted now that we don't have to rush."

* * *

"Harry!"

Blaise snapped awake at the name screamed from Draco's bed and smirked. He had had his own nice little dream about him and Ron during the few hours he's slept since coming back from the Room of Requirement but it seemed not as nice as Draco's.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and watched Draco try to catch his breath, and once he did he looked down into his lap and cursed.

"Nice dream there Draco?" He asked.

Draco growled as he got up from bed and went to the bathroom to shower while Blaise and Theo chuckled as they stretched.

There were two stalls in the bathroom for taking showers and one of them would have usually gone in there by now to take the other stall but when Draco locked the door they knew to wait their turn. Every now and again one of them would want to the bathroom for themselves which meant locking the door, so the other's would wait their turn. And guessing after waking up and screaming Potter's name he would want privacy. Blaise would have too if he woke screaming Ron's name.

After his shower, Draco came out with the towel around his waist. While Blaise and Theo gathered what they needed for their showers, Blaise saw Draco pause out of the corner of his eye and look around. Blaise watched him for a while before Draco stared at something on his nightstand. He turned to them. "Hey guys, did you put this here," he pointed to the flower and note.

They looked at each other and shook their heads.

He picked up the note to read it and frowned.

"Who's it from?" Theo asked.

He handed it to them for them to read. They frowned down at it.

_You don't deserve Harry._

_Stay away from him._

_This is a warning._

"This isn't from Harry," Theo said as Blaise scanned the note, coming up with nothing.

"You knew?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, we've known since the first flower."

"Why didn't you say anything? I was worried about how you guys would react." He paused. "Does Pansy know?"

"Yes," they said.

"And we didn't say anything because we knew you'd tell us when you were ready. Back to the note. Any ideas?"

Draco shook his head as he got dress and Blaise and Theo left him to his thoughts while they went to shower.

"I don't like this," Theo said as they undressed.

"Neither do I." Blaise didn't like to see his best mate being threatened for being with someone.

* * *

Blaise heard Draco's breath hitch when he looked down at the flower during breakfast. It was a soft pink flower that was small with four skinny petals.

"That's a cute little flower," Pansy said.

He nodded while twirling the flower between his fingers.

"What does it mean?" Blaise asked before sipping his pumpkin juice.

". . . Anticipation."

Pansy bounced up and down. "Read it, read it, read it," she chanted, making Blaise chuckle.

Either she forgot about the flower earlier or she was choosing to ignore it for now. With Pansy, who knew? They had told her once they all went down to head to breakfast. She had been pissed for someone to threaten her friend, along with the fact that someone got into the Slytherin dorm rooms without being seen. But he could see from Draco that he wasn't going to let some person ruin this for him, which Blaise was happy for.

Draco was squirming in his seat by the time he was done reading the poem and Pansy was grinning like a mad woman. He handed it to Blaise and Theo and they read it, quickly grinning.

My pulse accelerates  
As the strength of my arms holds you close  
The brush of your lips  
The intoxication of your hot breath on my neck  
My lips meet yours with the same intensity that radiates from your touch

My hand drifts down your sides pressing your body tenderly but with force against mine  
A smile of bliss plays on your face meeting the sparkle in your eye  
We intermingle fantasies as the covers flow around us  
My fingertips trace the outline of your face  
So  
help  
me  
I can't control this passion  
It is like a tiger in a crouch that in any moment could release its power

Your grey eyes are unmistakable with anticipation  
Expectation, hope, eagerness,  
A flame of desire that scorches the mind  
body  
soul

You melt into my loving embrace  
I was born to feel this way  
To be with you, to hold you like this

All brought on by a simple kiss

"Wow Draco," Blaise said, "he's really got something for you."

They finished reading it and passed it Pansy since she wanted to read it again. They watched Draco bring the flower to his nose to smell and moan. He frowned and looked up before smelling it again and moaning. _'Damn,' _Blaise thought, _'Draco looks like he's in ecstasy.'_

"Damn Draco," Theo chuckled. "It smells that good?"

"He made it smell like him," he whispered huskily as he quickly put a spell on the flower to preserve it.

"Maybe I should smell him if you're looking like you'll have an orgasm from a flower smelled like him," Blaise said.

A growl slipped from Draco and he quickly covered his mouth, while the others looked at him with eyes widened in surprise before they burst out laughing.

* * *

Ron was eating his breakfast, his manners have gotten better over the years, and listened to Harry and Neville talk about Draco.

"He seems to like the flower," Neville said.

"Yes, he does, doesn't he?"

Neville tilted his head. "Did you do something to the flower?"

"Why?"

"He's smelling it more than usual."

Harry smirked again before looking at Neville. "I made it smell like me."

Hermione and Ron chuckled. "Well it's obviously he likes it."

Harry nodded and they went back to breakfast. He then looked at Ron. "How was your night?"

Ron paused in his eating before swallowing. "Fine," he said.

"It had to be more than fine for you to come to bed so early in the morning."

Hermione and Neville looked to Ron who was blushing and ducking his head. He didn't think he's ever blushed so bad. "Harry," he whined. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun," he replied with a smile.

Ron knew what Harry was talking about since they were all like brothers and sister. It was fun messing with each other and getting the other's embarrassed, but Ron wasn't liking it this time.

"Bastard," he mumbled.

Hermione smiled and poked Ron in the ribs to get his attention. He jerked under her pokey little fingers. "Ron," she said in a sing song voice. "Ron."

"What?"

"Did you get laid last night?"

Ron blushed even more and ducked his head while Neville chuckled. "I think that's a yes 'Mione."

"Me too," she said smiling.

"I don't know why I love you guys," Ron said as he wiped his mouth and stood up. "I'll see you later."

They all laughed. "Come on Ron." "Ron." " It's nothing to be ashamed of." They all said after him at the same time.

Ron just held his nose up and headed off to class, hearing Harry, Neville, and Hermione scrambling out of their seats, laughing, and chasing after him.

* * *

In the Room of Requirement, later that night, Ron and Blaise were lying out on the bed staring up at the stars. Ron had wanted to choose the room this time and chose the room to be a meadow at night so they could stare up at the stars but they still had the four poster bed. It was girly and romantic but he didn't care. He wanted to see the night sky but he didn't want to lie out on the grass so he kept the bed.

Blaise has been running his fingers through Ron's hair ever since they lied down because Ron's been a bit stressed since lunch. "Are you going to tell me what has you so stressed?"

"Harry," he replied and cuddled closer to Blaise and continued to purr. He and his tiger were really satisfied being with Blaise and getting this attention.

"What about him?"

"He's doing something tomorrow for Draco and I'm worried he'll hurt himself."

"What's he doing?"

"I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that he saw how upset Draco and you guys were upset yesterday when you came down for breakfast so he's going to make something that will help protect Draco."

He had his eyes closed in satisfaction so he didn't see Blaise's smile for Harry thinking about Draco. But he did feel Blaise lean down to kiss the top of Ron's head. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yeah," Ron sighed and wrapped himself around Blaise. "He will." He listened to Blaise's heartbeat and slowly fell to sleep. "He will," he whispered.


	5. Deeper

Ron slowly woke up and looked around. He was half on top of Blaise again and they were on a bed, but they were surrounded by darkness. It took him a few seconds to remember that he and Blaise had gone back to Blaise's dorm to sleep. Blaise must have closed the curtains around the bed when he had fallen asleep. Placing his head back down on Blaise's chest, he dragged his fingers over his skin. He loved Blaise's skin; strong and smooth, dark like chocolate. His favorite sweets.

"Ron," he whispered, "that tickles."

He smiled and leaned up to kiss Blaise's lips. "Sorry."

"No you're not," he whispered back.

"No I'm not."

"Brat."

Ron chuckled and sat up to stretch feeling Blaise's gaze on him. "Come on. Shower time, and before your roommates wake up."

"Aright, alright. One of these days I'm going to sleep with you and sleep in."

'_Can't wait,' _he thought with a smile. He crawled out of the bed and looked around, seeing that Draco and Theo were still asleep, and then made his way to the bathroom.

He heard chuckling from behind him and turned to see Blaise following him and staring. "What?" he whispered.

"I was just thinking that if they woke up now they'd probably have a heart attack seeing you nude."

"Shut up," he whispered with a blush and quickened his pace to the bathroom with Blaise following.

"You're too adorable," Blaise chuckled, locking the bathroom door. Luckily the school was smart enough to silence the dorm bathroom doors so that boys could have a little private time without anyone hearing.

"Thanks."

Turning on the water, Ron stepped into the stall once it was warm and let the water run down his body, feeling it like a soft caress. He smiled as he felt arms circle around his waist, but his breath hitched as one of those hands ran up his chest and the other ran lower.

"Blaise," he groaned as fingers wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking him up and down making him harder and hotter.

"Yes?"

"Ugh," he groaned as Blaise pushed him against the shower wall with his face against the tiles. "Blaise," he whispered as he felt his cheeks being spread by Blaise's hands and felt a finger slide into him.

"Merlin, you're so fucking hot," Blaise whispered in his ear. "You want another?"

"Yes." A second finger slid into him and started pumping in and out of him, stretching him. "Another."

A third finger added his others and Ron nearly screamed when Blaise brushed against his prostate. Blaise was ruthless when attacking his prostate, Ron felt like he was trying to climb the wall. "Now Blaise, now!"

He moaned as his fingers left him but gasped as Blaise filled him with one powerful thrust. "Fuck Ron," Blaise hissed into his ear.

Ron felt full with Blaise's cock up his ass and loved the feeling. "Move Blaise."

And move he did. Slowly moving back, sliding out of him slowly until his head was only in him, he snapped his hips forward, filling him back up and hitting his prostate. "Shit," he hissed. Blaise really knew how to hit his prostate once he found it.

Blaise continued at his pace, slowly pulling out and pistoning in. Blaise's one grip on his hip was bruising, Ron was sure he was going to have finger marks later, while his other hand was interlaced with his hand that was braced against the wall. Ron was groaning so loud he was silently thanking whichever past headmaster thought of the automatic silenced bathroom doors.

"Ron," Blaise gasped as he pulled their bodies back away from the wall a bit and brought their interlaced hand down to Ron's cock. He wrapped their fingers around him and Blaise whispered in his ear, "Fuck yourself."

He didn't need to be told twice. He pulled forward to thrust into their hands, moaning at the feel of his cock finally being stroked and surrounded, and then pushed back and being filled.

"Blaise," he gasped after a while, "I'm going to come."

"Yes. Come."

Ron reached his climax, his come painting the walls but quickly washing away with the water. He nearly collapsed as he stood on legs that felt like jelly but Blaise held him up and pushed in and out of him until he reached his own climax. It felt odd to feel Blaise's come fill him, but it felt nice. It left his satisfied.

They stayed that way as they caught their breath for a while before Blaise turned Ron around so they could kiss. "You're going to be the death of me," Blaise whispered against his lips.

Ron just smiled and leaned against Blaise as he began to wash his body.

* * *

After Ron was washed, he grabbed a towel to dry off and wrap around his waist. "I'm going to head out," Ron said and Blaise just nodded.

He opened the door and came face to face with Draco. "Uh…good morning," he said blushing.

Blaise had to control himself not to laugh at the look on both Ron and Draco's face when they saw each other. Draco looked past Ron to see him coming out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist. Ron blushed bright red and blushed further when Draco smirked at him. "Good morning Weasley."

Blaise came up behind Ron and wrapped his arm around him. "Good morning Draco. How did you sleep?"

"Good." He looked at the still blushing Ron before looking back to Blaise. "I don't think I have to ask how you slept."

"Nah," he said as he pressed a kiss to Ron's neck, loving the taste of Ron's skin. "I slept wonderful."

"Well," Ron said after clearing his throat. "I think I'm going to get dressed and head out."

Draco stepped aside to let them pass and went into the bathroom.

They walked over to Blaise's bed and Blaise couldn't help himself and pulled Ron in for a soft kiss.

"What was that for?" Ron whispered and Blaise knew that it was so they didn't wake up the still sleeping Slytherin.

"Just because," Blaise said but it was honestly for the fact that he couldn't resist. He was falling in love with Ron and couldn't stop himself from kissing him, tasting him, looking at him, just touching him. So as they dressed, Blaise continued to press a kiss to Ron's lips.

* * *

Breakfast and lunch passed, and Blaise could tell Draco was worried about Potter since he hasn't been seen all day.

"Hey Blaise," Draco whispered during History.

"Yeah."

"Is it possible to ask Weasley where Potter is?"

Blaise smirked at him, which caused Draco to scowl. He could tell Draco wanted to wipe the smirk off his face.

"Why Draco," Blaise said, "am I getting the feeling that you're worried about Potter?"

"Of course not. He may send me flowers and poems but that doesn't mean I care about him. I'm just wondering where the hell he is. It's not like the 'Chosen One' to skip classes these days."

Blaise smirked again and pat his hand. "I already asked."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Blaise!" He hissed.

"What?"

"Where's Potter?"

Blaise looked behind Draco to look at Pansy who was sitting on the other side of Draco. "You know Pansy, I think our friend here has an obsession with Potter."

"You're now figuring that out Blaise darling?"

"Naw I've known but Draco's showing it more."

"Bastard," Draco muttered under his breath as their ghost Professor floated by them.

"You better believe it."

* * *

By dinner time, Draco was really worried. Potter hadn't been seen anywhere. His friend kept glancing at the door to see if Potter would show up late. Towards the end of dinner, two owls flew to land in front of Draco.

"Go ahead Draco," Pansy said.

"But . . ."

"But what?"

"He's not here," he whispered.

"So?"

"He's always here when I get my flowers and poems," he whispered. "And he's not here now. Something's wrong."

"Relax Draco," Blaise said. "I'm sure he's fine."

Draco's head snapped up to look at him. "You said you knew how he was. You mean you don't know."

". . . Not right now. I just knew what he was doing."

Theo took the flowers, parchment and envelope from the owls that looked to be getting agitated. "I'm sure he's fine Draco. Just read what he sent you. Obviously he still wanted you to read it even though he's not here."

Sighing, and glancing at the door one more time, he took what Potter sent him from Theo and as always took the flower first out of the rolled up parchment.

After reading it, Pansy sighed. "That was beautiful," she said before taking the parchment and handing it to Blaise and Theo.

In the comfort of my arms

You will have nothing to fear

With my power of love

Who dares to inter fear

So relax your mind

As I caress your body

With my angel like wings

No one would dare come and try me

As the Angel of Love

The protector of your heart

It is my job to make sure

That it will never fall apart.

"He's obviously set on being your protector," Theo murmured as he set the poem back down in front of Draco.

"Yeah," Draco absently said as he stared at the flower.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"What's that one mean?"

He stared back at the flower. "It means 'Take care of yourself.'"

They frowned and gestured for him to open the envelope. They saw his hands shake as he opened the envelope, but they didn't mention it. They watched him read it and quickly hand it to Pansy to pass it to them and pull out what was in the envelope.

_~ Draco_

_I know something's happened yesterday that has you worrying, even though you tried to hide it._

_Inside is a necklace that I made. It will protect you from the smallest hex to the most powerful curse. Know that I'm going to protect you with all I have Draco. You're mine and that means you're mine to protect. _

_Please wear the necklace, for me. I can't be with you all the time and I made it to ease my mind. Wearing this lets me know that you're protected when I'm not around._

_~ Harry_

'_Shit, he's really set on protecting Draco,' _Blaise thought as he finished reading the note. But he wasn't complaining because it showed how serious Potter was about his best mate. Blaise felt the same protectiveness for Ron.

Draco tipped out the necklace.

"Wow," Pansy gasped. She held out her hand for it, but Draco closed his hand over the necklace and shook his head.

"No."

"Draco?"

Instead of answering, he slipped the necklace over his head and after opening his robes and shirt enough to set the necklace against his skin, he settled it against his chest. They all watched as the snakes moved to wrap around each other in a way to represent lovers before they settled around each other and facing one another.

"Whoa," Blaise and Theo whispered as they watched. That was awesome and different.

Draco stood up after closing his shirt and robe, and left without a word. Not that they needed him to tell them where he was going. It was obvious they were going to go and find Potter.

'_You cherish what Potter's offering you, Draco,' _Blaise thought as he watched Draco leave the Great Hall.

* * *

**Sorry it's short.**


	6. Sorting

Four days have gone and Ron would have been a wreck if it wasn't for Blaise. Blaise has been there to hold him, kiss him, assure him that Harry was going to be okay. In the process their relationship, whatever kind of relationship they had since they never put a label on it, came out into the open. Along with Neville and Pansy's, and Hermione and Dean's. Sure the school was surprised, and many students whispered and pointed at them for the first two days, but Ron didn't care and barely noticed with his worry of Harry. Blaise took it upon himself to distract him whenever he could and one method took them on a date. Since they didn't have a Hogsmeade weekend that weekend, Blaise had taken him to the Room of Requirement. The next best thing.

The date was romantic and did it's job of distracting Ron, but it also brought him and Blaise closer together. Of course some love making came afterwards which was fucking fantastic! Most people got bored as they continued having sex with the same person, but for Ron, it was like it just kept getting better and better. As the days passed they got closer and closer and the sex just got better and better.

Ron felt for Draco because he could see how it was affecting him with Harry out. It was worse for him since Ron had Blaise. Draco had to sit there and watch Harry just lie there and couldn't do anything but wait. It was obvious to anyone who saw that Draco loved Harry, but no one saw it since they were in Snape's private quarters and no one with a brain went there without an invitation.

* * *

"He's awake?" Hermione asked after Potions class on the fifth day.

"Yeah," Draco smiled. "The dimwit woke up last night actually but didn't show me until this morning." Of course he was leaving out how Harry showed he was awake.

"Bet you were happy," Blaise said with a smile with his arm around Ron's waist as they made their way to their next class. Ron loved how Blaise didn't care where they were or when it was. If he could, he was touching him in some way and each touch, even small, sent his heart raising.

"Of course. I could finally slap him for making me miss my classes."

"You slapped him?" Neville asked shocked.

"Yes."

"Man, are you lucky. If it was anyone else you wouldn't be walking."

Draco's eyebrows rose at that. "Really?"

"Yes." Neville looked to Ron and Hermione. "You remember that time Seamus had slapped him to wake him up and he hadn't been able to sit down properly for a week?"

Ron and Hermione laughed. "Yeah and that had been when Harry was asleep," Hermione said. "Harry doesn't take well to being slapped or pretty much touched in any way by anyone that isn't close to him."

It had to do with the way he was raised. Since he couldn't protect himself at that muggle home because of the stupid underage magic law that wouldn't even let you use magic in an emergency, he had to take what the Dursley's did to him, especially since he couldn't use his strength against a man that was like a walrus. But not when he was in Hogwarts. In Hogwarts he could protect himself with his magic. And because of his relatives, Harry didn't like being touched that much. It had taken until second year before they could touch Harry without him jumping and by the end of the year Hermione got a hug out of him. Surprisingly Harry accepted it, but then again Hermione had just woken up after being petrified by a Basilisk.

They reached Transfiguration and they immediately knew it was going to be a long class. McGonagall looked pissed. "Hurry up and sit down everyone, I don't have all day."

"I wonder what's up her ass," Ron whispered as they all went to sit down.

* * *

Class had been hell, just note taking and if you made the smallest noise McGonagall took points and snapped. It was like being in Potions class again. Ron was happy to get out of there. They made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, since McGonagall had passed to them that Harry was there, and went to their tables. Ron saw Harry standing up near the teacher's table. He was a bit confused as to why he was up there but happy none the less since his friend was up and standing.

As everyone sat down, Dumbledore stood and spoke.

"Two announcement. First, Draco Malfoy is no longer going by that name but by Draco Black."

'_You'd think Draco'd mention that,' _Ron thought with a glance to the Slytherin table before looking back to Dumbledore.

"Second, as you can all see Mr. Potter is back. He has been sick for a few days and has been recovering, but now he's back. In the first time in years, there is going to be a resorting for a sixth year."

The hall filled with talk instantly as McGonagall brought out the stool and sorting hat.

"Silence," Dumbledore commanded and the students did just that. "The sorting hat has demanded a resorting in front of myself, Mr. Potter, and witnesses, so Mr. Potter if you will?" he asked holding out his hand for him to go to the stool.

'_Oh,' _Ron thought looking at Hermione and Neville, _'he's not leaving this house without us. And it's about time.'_

"I demand I be resorted too!" Ron cried as he stood up.

"Me too!" Hermione said as she stood up.

"Me three!" Neville said.

Ron wasn't surprised when he heard Harry chuckle since Harry knew they would follow him. When he told them where the hat originally wanted to put him, Ron, Hermione, and Neville had told him that if he ever did get resorted then they were going to do it too.

"I accept!" the hat yelled.

Again the hall was filled with noise. People were shocked and mostly the Gryffindor table was outraged that three of their housemates were asking to be resorted after Harry was demanded too. McGonagall looked ready to have a heart attack as she was about to lose four of her favorite students. Severus looked smug but worried at the same time. When Ron looked over to the Slytherin table, he saw Draco staring at Harry, Pansy was staring at Neville, but his eyes zeroed on Blaise who was staring back at him with hope shining in his eyes.

Dumbledore raised his hands and the hall silenced. "If you three will come up."

"Albus!" McGonagall cried.

"I'm sorry, dear," he whispered, "but I can't do anything as they asked for it and the hat accepted."

McGonagall's lips thinned before nodding and taking the hat from Harry. "If you four will line up please," she said and Harry went to the back.

Neville was first. The hat was on his head for a few seconds before, "SLYTHERIN!"

Gasps were heard as Neville passed the hat to Hermione before stepping aside.

"SLYTHERIN!" again was called for Hermione, again gasps.

Ron was next and he placed the hat on his head.

'…_Hello?'_

'**Ah, a Weasley. You should be in Gryffindor, just like the rest of your family.'**

Ron felt nervous as he thought the hat was going to make him stay in Gryffindor when he wanted to be in Slytherin.

'**You've changed though Mr. Weasley. 'Adventures' as your schoolmates like to call them, war, friends, working hard. Yes, I know where to put you.'**

"SLYTHERIN!"

Ron passed the hat to Harry and Harry didn't bother sitting down. He just placed it on his head and smiled. He watched Harry roll his eyes and chuckle a few times before the hat screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry passed the hat to McGonagall and Ron looked at his former Head of House. She looked ready to cry, which suddenly explained why she had been in such a horrible mood during class. Seeing Harry hug McGonagall, Ron, Neville, and Hermione joined him. "I'll miss you four."

"We're just leaving the house, not the school," Ron said with a smile.

"I know," she said. Then smirked and turned to Severus. "They're all yours Severus." She glanced at them. "Good luck."

The four laughed at Severus' fallen smirk and after Dumbledore changed their uniforms to show the Slytherin house and informed them that their things would be transferred to the dungeons soon, they made their way over to the Slytherin table.

Blaise quickly wrapped his arm around Ron, making Ron smile, while Pansy squealed and hugged Neville with a peck on the cheek. Hermione shyly waved at Dean who smirked back. "Don't think I'm letting you go that easily," he said across the hall and had Hermione giggling. Ron rolled his eyes at his friend and went back to basking in Blaise's attention and eating.

* * *

They all made their way to the Slytherin common room after their last class and went up to their dorm to change out of their school uniform. Three extra beds were added to the room for Ron, Neville, and Harry.

"Alright, first rule," Theo said. "If you four are going to go at it in here, please for the love of Merlin put up silencing charms and close the curtains. I wish to sleep without hearing those sounds."

"I second that," Neville said.

Ron blushed along with Draco while Harry and Blaise just smiled and nodded. As they all finished changing, the girls came in after knocking. Pansy went to Neville's bed while Hermione lied back on Harry's. Theo left to go hang with Daphne and that left them to talk about whatever. "So Harry," Hermione said while Ron crawled onto Blaise's bed and lied out beside Blaise and put his head in his lap since Blaise was sitting back against the headboard. He was so happy since it meant they could start sleeping together and actually sleep in instead of waking up early, showering, and going back to their own dorms. Blaise started carding his fingers through his hair. Ron had to bite his lip to stop himself from purring because it would cause Blaise to smirk, his best friends to laugh since they would immediately understand and Pansy would ask questions. But even though he was biting his lip to not purr it only lasted a second before he pushed his head further into the contact and purred so low that only Blaise could hear, which had Blaise smirking down at him.

"Yeah?"

"Did Dumbledore make you get a new wand?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you need a new wand?" Blaise asked. Ron hadn't mentioned what Harry was making Draco's protection from.

"No particular reason," Harry shrugged. "But it was good I did though because this one was made specifically for me."

"What's it like?" Neville asked.

Harry pulled out his wand and held it out for it to be seen. "I've never seen Mr. Ollivander look so speechless but excited at the same time."

"Why?" Ron asked without opening his eyes or looking at his friend. He was into the fingers in his hair at the moment.

Harry smirked. "Ready to hear what it is?" They all nodded. "Eleven inch Holly wood; Unicorn blood, healing water from the Elf Realm, Basilisk venom, and Dementor blood as the liquid cores." Hermione gasped as the others stared wide eyed, Ron included. "Phoenix feather, which Fawkes personally gave me, Basilisk scales, dragon scales, and wing of the endangered Golden Heart Butterfly core. 'A true balance of life and death, grace and strength, and you Mr. Potter, are one powerful wizard.'"

"He wasn't kidding Harry," Neville said.

"Seriously," Blaise said. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get Dementor's blood?"

"Forget that!" Draco practically yelled. "What about the Golden Heart Butterfly? I've never heard of anyone having that in their wand but I've heard of it being used in a potion. A powerful healing potion. Someone who can make that healing potion can sell it for a lot. I'm talking enough to send a kid to school and still have some left over."

"Well," Harry said blushing. "Anyway, it feels great. I thought I was going to have an orgasm when I first held it, it felt so good."

Everyone laughed at Harry's description and Draco's blush when Harry whispered in his ear.

They spent the rest of the night in the room, talking and catching up, and Ron fell asleep in Blaise's lap to his fingers still in his hair.

* * *

**Again short. Sorry but its finally even to Things Change.**


	7. I Love You

**Wow! It's been a long time. I don't even know why I never finishd this when all that was left was one chapter. Please forgive me. **

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Ron stirred awake by the sound of whistling. He knew the whistling belonged to Harry - the bastard was a morning person - but he was confused a bit by being in Blaise's arms. However, it only took a few seconds before everything from the day before came back to him and he remembered that he was a Slytherin now.

He felt Blaise tighten his hold around him and press a kiss to the top of his head.

"Oh Merlin, please tell me he's not a morning person," Theo begged from the bed beside them.

"'Fraid so," Ron said tiredly, stretching.

"Damn."

Ron rubbed his eyes while Blaise stretched beside him. Harry was dressing while Theo was walking towards the bathroom. "Blaise!" Theo shouted. "Look! Potter got Draco up, and he's smiling!" A second later. "Never mind!"

"Theo shut up!" Blaise called back. "I'm trying to have my wicked way with Ron!"

"Blaise!" Ron yelled as he looked at him in surprise. What the hell?

"Didn't need to know that!" Theo called back while Harry laughed. Ron wanted to throw something at him for that.

"No he's not!" Ron called out since Theo and Draco were in the bathroom. Only Harry could see the truth since Neville was still asleep in his bed. Lucky guy could just about sleep through anything.

"Ron! They don't need to know that!"

"They don't need to hear your lies of molesting me!"

"It's not molesting when you're on top of me!"

"No I'm not!"

"Ron," Harry said from his bed, "get off of Blaise and Blaise stop molesting my brother. There, that solves the problem."

"Shut up Harry!" both Ron and Blaise yelled and they each threw their pillows at him. Ron's hit Harry in the face while Blaise's hit his stomach. Harry cried out and charged at them, diving midair and landing on top of them.

And let the wrestling match begin.

"Morning boys," Hermione said as the boys all walked downstairs.

"Morning," they said back as Theo ran to Daphne and wrapped her up in a big hug and kiss. Ron had to try and not laugh at the guy.

"What's that about?" she asked.

"There was just a lot of gay talk upstairs," Neville said with a yawn.

"Oh," she chuckled, "I know. In fact the whole house heard you guys."

"I think Neville's the only one who didn't," Draco said looking at Neville. "He slept through the whole thing."

"Yeah." Hermione walked along with them as they all headed out and up to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Neville's even slept through Harry's nightmares."

"And that's saying something," Harry added as they entered the hall and most of the students paused to watch the former Gryffindors walk to the Slytherin table.

* * *

Later that day, after their classes, they all gathered in the library to study and do homework. Ron was trying to do his potions but it wasn't going very well. Lucky for him he and Harry had detention. "We have detention with McGonagall," Harry said.

"You do?" Draco asked. It was pretty early for detention. Detentions were usually after dinner, not hours before; but because it was the day McGonagall had only a few classes, she wanted to have detention early instead of late.

"Yeah," Ron said and started to stack up his books and put away his homework too.

"Alright, see you later." Draco and Harry shared a kiss, and Ron leaned down to kiss Blaise's cheek.

"See you later," Ron whispered. He went to head out but Blaise grabbed his arm and pulled him until he was sitting on Blaise's lap. Before Ron could say anything, Blaise leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ron's, easily slipping his tongue in and roaming his mouth like it was his right. Which when Ron thought about it, it was. Blaise pulled back and smiled.

"Now, I'll see you later."

Ron heard snickering from Neville and ducked his head and blushed. "Okay." He scrambled out of Blaise's lap and started heading out of the library with Harry.

They walked a while before Ron spoke up. "Harry?"

"Yeah."

"You love Draco right?"

Harry looked at him with a look that said 'What do you thing?' before he said, "I think the necklace and ritual I went through says it. But yes I love him."

Ron bit down on his bottom lip before blurting, "How do you know?" Harry stopped so Ron stopped beside him. When Harry just stared at him he quickly added, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No it's okay Ron. Let's see. You find yourself looking for them as soon as you step into a crowded room. You want their attention on you whenever it's on someone else. When you hear something funny, your first thought is how they would find it funny and you can't wait to tell them. You want to protect them, hold them when they're hurt, support them in anything they want. When you try to think of your future without them it comes out blank."

He stared at Harry and felt his heart race. He was in love with Blaise.

* * *

"Thank you for being on time boys," McGonagall said but Ron barely heard her. His mind was still racing with the fact that he was in love with Blaise. "You'll be washing the tables by hand."

"Yes ma'am," they said.

Ron washed the tables, his mind circling and circling and circling about Blaise. '_How did this happen? When did this happen? Can he even want it?'_ Well that was an immediate yes to that one. Of course he wanted to be in love but he didn't expect it to happen during his school time. He thought he'd get a job, doing whatever, and then date and eventually fall in love. What if what he felt was just teenage hormones and then they got older and he found out he didn't love Blaise? It would hurt and it would hurt Blaise. He didn't want to hurt Blaise!

He was so lost in his thoughts that by the time he reached the eleventh table—he didn't even remember doing the first ten—he looked up when he heard McGonagall speak. "Mr. Potter, where do you think you're going?"

"Draco's in trouble," was all he said before he opened the door and left.

Ron's heart stopped as his mind first thought about Blaise.

Dropping his rag also, he ran out of the classroom. He started to race after Harry, because when they had left Blaise and Draco were together. They reached the second floor when he literally crashed into Blaise. "Blaise!" he cried and quickly wrapped his arms around Blaise's neck, ducking his head into his neck. He breathed in his scent, letting it fill him, and basked in the feeling of Blaise's arms wrapping around him in return.

"Ron? What's the matter?"

"I was so worried," he mumbled and pulled back to look at Blaise. He was so beautiful. His skin was dark and smooth. His eyes were like melted chocolate, his favorite sweet, his nose was a bit wide but who cared, and his lips were pillow soft. Delicious and he could kiss those lips for the rest of his life. He leaned up and forward and planted his lips right on Blaise's.

* * *

Not that Blaise wasn't enjoying the kiss, but Ron's behavior was a bit odd. He had just crashed into him and talked about being worried. Worried about what?

He pulled back and tried to look at Ron but the redhead was leaning forward again and kissing him. "I love you," he whispered against his lips and Blaise's eyes snapped open.

"What?"

"I love you."

Growling, he tightened his hold on Ron and pulled on his hair to tip his head back so he could kiss the living hell out of Ron. He's wanted to hear those words for some time now but he hadn't expected to hear them until he said them first. But Ron said them first. Now Blaise had a need for Ron. He needed to kiss him, needed to inhale him, he basically needed to devour Ron at the moment.

When air became necessary, Blaise tore his lips from Ron's and immediately went to his neck. He needed to taste his skin, taste his own unique taste. It was sweet like mango but salty at the same time, and he could swear he could taste a hint of vanilla. It was intoxicating and he could live off the taste of Ron till his dying day.

"Blaise," Ron whispered with his head tipped back against the wall. Blaise didn't remember walking until he had Ron against a wall but it wasn't important.

He looked up at Ron and frowned. His brain kicking in to when Ron crashed into him. "Wait, Ron, why were you worried earlier?"

"Harry said Draco was in danger earlier and I worried about you."

Blaise felt warmth fill his whole body that Ron had worried about him, but he was a bit worried about his best friend at the moment. He pressed a kiss to Ron's lips, "Let's go babe."

Ron nodded.

"Oh, and we'll talk about this later." He smiled and gave Ron another kiss before holding his hand and heading the way Ron had been running before.

They came upon a crowd along with teachers behind them. Blaise immediately found their friends and went to them. "Hey," he said to Theo. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. I just got here."

He looked through the crowed when the teachers made their way through and saw Harry and Draco. "Harry! Draco!" Pansy yelled and they all made their way through the crowd to get to their friends.

"Are you two okay?" Hermione asked as she looked them over.

They nodded.

"What happened?" Neville asked and Draco answered.

"Colin attacked me but Hagrid got him off me and then Ginny tried to attack me."

Blaise felt Ron stiffen beside him and squeezed his hand. They couldn't do anything for his sister right now so they would have to just see what happened to her.

"I'm just glad you're alright," Pansy said.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore addressed as he approached. "If you'll follow me to my office please."

Blaise watched his best friend and friend walk away with the teachers and pulled Ron away from the crowd. He knew his friend was safe, now he had to tend to his love. He led him away and to an empty classroom. Ron looked so troubled and lost, Blaise wrapped his arms around him. "I'm here for you babe."

"I know," he sighed into his neck, loosely wrapping his arms around him in return. "I know Blaise."

They stood in silence, just hold each other. Ron leaning on Blaise and Blaise comforting Ron as much as he could. He ran his fingers through the red hair that's distracted him for the past few years. A good kind of distraction, but a distraction none the less. Those freckles, he distinctly remembered trying to count them a few times over the years, mostly during History class since the ghost professor never paid attention enough to realize that one of his students were staring at another student who was fast asleep at his desk and faced towards him.

"What are you thinking about?" Ron asked, cutting into his thoughts.

"You," he whispered, running his hand down his back soothingly. "Your freckles, your hair, they're very distracting." Ron's face turned red as he blushed and Blaise smirked. "Same as your blush."

"Blaise," Ron groaned, hiding his blushing face in his neck, "stop."

"No can do." He started walking over the desk, the feelings from earlier rising as he remembered those three words spilling from Ron's luscious mouth. "I want you," he whispered against his lips, brushing against them.

Ron's breath hitched before he moaned, pressing his lips against his harder and pulling him closer. Blaise willingly pressed against Ron, trapping him between him and the desk. Ron hopped up on the desk and spread his legs, allowing him to step between them and get closer.

"So fucking perfect," he groaned as his hands roamed Ron's body, pulling Ron closer to ground their cocks together. "Ron."

"What Blaise?" Ron grunted in pleasure, yanking at his robe and trying to undress him. "Come on Blaise, off. Take it off."

Adorable pushy bottom.

He reluctantly let go of Ron to open his robes and let Ron do the rest as he put his attention back to Ron. He opened Ron's own robes and his shirt, quickly opening his pants and yanking them down. "Ron." Blaise groaned as Ron's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him.

"What Blaise?"

"I love you."

Ron froze and looked at him, a beaming smile lighting his face up from the inside and Blaise fell even deeper. Yeah, Ron was his and he wasn't going to let him go. He meshed their lips together, needing the very air Ron breathed to feel complete. Fuck, he needed it. Ron mewled under him, his hand stroking him. Blaise finally tore his mouth from Ron's enough to whisper a lubrication spell on Ron before he kissed his lips again, tongues tangling and caressing.

"In me. Get in me Blaise. Need you. Need you now."

Not one to deny what Ron wanted; he slowly pushed into him, groaning at the tight hot heat surrounding him. "Ron," he groaned, pausing to let Ron adjust and let his head rest again the other's shoulder. When he felt Ron's ass clench around him, he pulled back and pushed back in, grunting and groaning above Ron with the intense pleasure that was shooting through his body. Ron mewled and arched and pulled and cried and it was all so beautiful Blaise locked an arm around Ron's waist while his other hand found Ron's and linked their fingers.

His gut clenched as he continued pushing into Ron, listening and watching and smelling Ron. He could feel his release coming and leaned closer to Ron. "Say it Ron. Say it again."

"I love you. Merlin, I love you."

"I love you too."

And that was all they needed to push them over the edge. Coming together in ecstasy and pleasure washing through their body.

Blaise lied on top of Ron to catch his breath, his fingers absently running over Ron's pale skin soothingly. He didn't know what was going to happen to Ginny or how everything was going to turn out, but he was hopeful.

Besides, he was a Slytherin. And Slytherins didn't let go of what was theirs.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...that wasn't so hard. Again, sorry for taking forever for this one chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**


End file.
